hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Horowitz
Sara Horowitz was a contestant on Season 2 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 4th place. Personality Sara was one of the main antagonist of Season 2 the other being Tom. She was very disrespectful towards everybody, even Ramsay, at the point that she farted on him during a photoshoot. She was the backstabbing queen, especially towards Virginia, and talked back to Ramsay when he was yelling at her. She was selfish, and had a demonic smile. Even outside the show, she is a terrible human being. She was reported to have beaten up her boyfriend in 2013 because of an argument. It is also rumored that she never washed her hands before cooking. Season 2 Episode 1 Sara served a herb crusted salmon with crab pasta as her signature dish. When she tasted Giacomo's dish, she found it very nice. But, on her side, the pasta was overcooked, and Ramsay compared it to a big ball of mush. After the challenge, she was placed in the red team because Ramsay declared that for the first time ever, the teams are divided by gender, men in the blue team, women in the red team. Before service, Sara volunteered to be the kitchen donkey, but Heather was eventually chosen over her. During dinner service, she was on the garnish station. After an hour, she came to help Polly on the appetizer station, and tried to overshadow her by giving 2 minutes when she needed 6. Polly finally pushed her out of the station. An hour and a half into service, when Heather, who switched stations with Polly, sent an acceptable risotto, she started cheering, but was calmed down by Heather, and schooled on her behavior by Ramsay. He said it was embarrassing to send the first table of appetizers nearly two hours into service. An hour later, Ramsay shut down the service after some customers shouted "I want my food!" all over the dining room. Ramsay reminded her unacceptable cheering, and named her team the losers. Heather was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 After elimination, Sara felt totally ashamed, embarrassed and humbled about her first dinner service loss. After a brutal wake up call where the Sous Chefs were playing cowbells, the contestants were asked to get outside immediately. All the contestants had to get in the dumpsters to collect the trash from the last service. During the Steak Challenge, Sara gave one of the best individual performance of her team by getting three steaks acceptable. The red team won the challenge 12-11, and were rewarded with a helicopter ride to have lunch at The Saddle Peak Lodge with Ramsay. When the red team came back, she got in the hot tub along with her team. The next morning, she answered the phone who was ringing in the dorms. A hospitalized Larry called, telling her, along with the other contestants, that he would not return to the competition. During prep, Sara was happy about Larry's departure as she felt she was not one step closer to her dream. Before service, she was assigned as a waitress by Ramsay. When the doors opened, she delivered her first ticket very quickly in the red kitchen. After an hour and a major communication breakdown in the red kitchen along with Heather's departure to the hospital, Ramsay allowed her request to come back in the kitchen with her red jacket on. She was put on the meat station. Her comeback was well received when she sent acceptable Wellingtons out. Three hours into service, Ramsay made her and her team stand in front of the pass to have a look in the dining room. When almost every customer left, Ramsay shut down both kitchens. Her team eventually was named winners. Episode 3 The next morning, when Tom told everybody to get in the dining room immediately, Sara was still in the shower, and nobody waited for her. She took five minutes to get down, and Ramsay schooled her when she laughed about it. Before the Relay Challenge, Sara was unsympathetic about Heather's volunteer of sitting out for the challenge, and called her a princess. During the challenge, she was the last of her team to go. While she was waiting, she was annoyed by Heather's way of giving her tips. She responded disrespectfully by flipping the birds to her. When it was her turn to go, Maribel never told her what was the third dish, so she worked on the chicken and salmon, forgetting the tortellini. So, she only brought two entrées to the pass. Despite that, the red team won the challenge 2-1. They were rewarded with a day on a yacht with Ramsay. During prep, Sara was annoyed by Heather's leadership. During dinner service, she was on the appetizer station. She was annoyed by Heather's way of telling her what to do, and when Ramsay asked for a time, both of them answered. When Ramsay said to Heather that the appetizers station was hers, and that she had to run it herself, she smiled about it. An hour later, she successfully helped her team to send out many entrées in the dining room. After three hours, Ramsay shut down both kitchens, and declared her team winners for serving more entrées out than the blue team. Sara's strong performance on appetizers was praised by Ramsay, who named her the best performer in the red team by far. Episode 4 The next morning, Ramsay noticed that Sara was emerging as a leader on the red team, along with Rachel and Heather. After that, she said goodbye to Heather, who was transferred to the blue team. She was happy to see her go as she felt it was now time for her to take the reins of the red team. After a trip to Los Angeles where the contestants went to Pink's Hot Dogs, they got back at the restaurant to prep the kitchen for the first lunch service of Hell's Kitchen. During prep, she felt Rachel would crumble after Heather's departure. During the Lunch Service Challenge, Sara was on the pizza station. Before tickets came in, she cut her finger, and Sous Chef Maryann and Rachel helped her to get her injury heeled fast, which she did not appreciate and said she needed space and a minute to herself. Later, there was a power struggle because both her and Rachel wanted to be the red team's leader. Rachel and Maribel came to help her on the pizza station, but she did not appreciate saying she could handle it by herself. She later accused Rachel of sending square pizzas to the pass when she helped her. Despite some difficulties, the team finished all their tickets in time, and celebrated along with the children in the dining room. However, the red team lost the challenge as their food was rated 9,84 out of 10, compared to the blue team's 9,85. They were punished by cleaning the messy dining room after the children left. During the punishment, Rachel was annoyed by her childish behavior, especially when she was inhaling helium and making weird sounds while spraying water on the floor. Rachel said she busted her ass to make her team win, and considered that she did not care if they lost. Rachel and her became rivals and got into a heated argument. During prep, the red kitchen was too silent because of the animosity between her and Rachel. During dinner service, Sara was on the fish station. Rachel and her did not communicate well when she was about to plate her first appetizer. Sara did not understood her on her first three calls. Later, when Virginia asked her if she was ready with her turbot, she answered that she was. So, Virginia sent her Wellingtons to the pass, but she did not bring her turbot, saying she did not even start cooking it. She was trying to sabotage Virginia, and Ramsay, unaware of that happening, accused Virginia of lying to him and sabotage her team. After Ramsay told Virginia that she was not a team player, and that she was out for herself, Sara laughed in her head realizing her plan of sabotage worked. While Rachel was gone, Virginia, Maribel and her succeeded to send out many entrées. An hour later, after a lot of frustration in both kitchens and only half of the dining room served, Ramsay pulled the red team aside telling them "Fuck the lot of you!". He declared both teams losers, and told them to nominate one member each for elimination. In the dorms, Virginia cried about Sara's sabotage technique and felt betrayed by her. Sara tried to excuse herself by saying she wanted her to learn from her mistakes. She was not nominated for elimination, and Ramsay told her she showed some initiative, which Virginia disagreed by shaking her head. Episode 5 After Virginia survived another elimination, Sara was on the receiving end of one of her rants. Virginia told her she was now an enemy for betraying her, but she did not care one bit. The next morning, Sara tasted some fine-dining dishes, which included caviar, cheese fondue, pâté, and chicken kebab. After a few minutes, Ramsay revealed all those dishes were fake, and introduced the Blind Taste Test. During the challenge, she scored 2 points for her team by correctly identifying scrambled eggs and spinach. Her team won the challenge 7-6, and were rewarded with a photo shoot for TV Guide. During the reward, she "blew gases" in direction of Ramsay, and Rachel thought that was really immature and that it just showed her true personality. When she came back from her reward, she was annoyed by Rachel and Heather's friendship as she found it unprofessional because both of them were making eyes to the other. During prep, the red team was very confident, and did not seem to have much animosity going on. During dinner service, Sara was on the garnish station. She was unnoticed during that service as she did not make many mistakes. After service was shut down because of Rachel's poor performance on the meat station, the red team lost the dinner service, and Virginia was named "Best of the Worst". Sara was not nominated for elimination, despite Virginia giving a very long speech about how she could have been nominated as well. Episode 6 The next morning, Sara woke up, along with the other contestants, by Sous Chef Scott and Maryann, who were holding megaphones, shouting all over the dorms, and telling them to get outside immediately with their jackets on. They were taken to the Grand Central Public Market in Los Angeles, where Ramsay explained the Three Course Meal Challenge. During the shopping part, Virginia assumed the leadership roles for her team, much to her annoyance and Maribel's, as both of them felt she did not has what it takes. When they came back for the cooking part, Virginia told her to "roast the fuck out" of the bell peppers. During the judging, Sara went first for her team, on the appetizer round. She served a bell pepper soup, and despite Ramsay praising the appetizing color, the peppers were burned. Virginia took responsibility for that mistake as she told Sara to roast the peppers "to fuck". Despite that, her team won the challenge, and was rewarded with a day of sunbathing on the patio, and a night out, in Hollywood, with Ramsay, at three different restaurants. The first restaurant they went was Providence, before going to Nick & Stef's Steakhouse. Arrived there, Virginia annoyed her and Maribel for not being able to properly ask a question to the owner of the restaurant. The last restaurant they went to is unknown. Before dinner service, both teams were asked to create their own menus. Both her and Virginia took total control of the menu, completely eclipsing Maribel. During dinner service, Sara was on the meat station. Her first lamb entrée was raw, and Ramsay was even angrier when she blamed that mistake on the fact that she was learning. On her second attempt, Ramsay threatened her to be kicked out, unless she would get moving. Her next lamb dish was raw again, forcing Ramsay to tell Jean-Philippe to take the lamb off the menu, and angrily ordered her not to touch another lamb for the rest of the night. After a while, she argued with Ramsay about consistency. After hearing that, Ramsay schooled her on her attitude, and ordered the blue team, who has just finished their service, to take the red kitchen over to finish service for them, before he left the kitchen. Her team was declared the losers big time, and Ramsay asked each member of the team to nominate one person for elimination. At elimination, Ramsay changed his mind and nominated Sara, along with her two teammates. She survived elimination. Episode 7 When Virginia was crying on her bed after surviving elimination for a third time, Sara comforted her, but faked feeling any compassion for her, as she said Virginia deserves to go home. The next morning, before the next challenge, Ramsay announced the remaining five contestants would become one team, which was the black team. Sara was the second one to receive her black jacket. After that, she went back to the dorms to change, along with her teammates. When they came down in the blue kitchen, Ramsay introduced the 10 Ingredient Challenge. For the challenge, she made a grilled veal with a sauce of toasted prawn shells. Ramsay said the presentation was boring, but that the flavors worked well. She did however lose the challenge to Keith, and was punished by taking part of Bug Night, which was wrapping both kitchens for fumigation, and doing the fumigation herself, along with Heather and Garrett. During prep, Sara was annoyed by Heather's leadership as she felt she was just barking out orders. During dinner service, she was on the appetizer station along with Heather. When she cooked her first order of scallops, she used a non-stick pan and kept flipping them over, which resulted in them becoming overcooked. Ramsay was so furious about that mistake that when he schooled her about it, his voice cracked. But later, she redeemed herself when she was properly cooking scallops. When the twelve-top table arrived, the pressure shifted to her and Heather, as they had to get 12 starters at the same time. When she told Ramsay she would serve 5 scallops per portion, he asked her to wipe her glasses with a towel, and told her to get 4 per portion because of their huge size. But she successfully sent all the appetizers out, despite not enjoying Heather's company on her station. At the end, the black team rallied to complete service for the first time, and a proud Ramsay exclaimed "Alleluia!". When the final five were lined up, Ramsay reminded the lack of teamwork, despite the completed service. He told Sara about her poor performance on appetizers, and Keith was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 8 Back in the dorms, when Virginia went lying on her bed crying, Sara was thinking that she had no skills whatsoever, and that Heather and Keith were now her biggest competition. The next morning, when Ramsay asked the final four who they think was the strongest chef, Sara, along with Heather and Keith, answered herself. Ramsay declared they were all strong chefs, and named the reward of the next challenge before explaining it, which was a guaranteed spot in the final three. After that, she put blindfolds on, along with her teammates, and they were taken to a secret location where they would run their own individual restaurants. During the 100 Portions Construction Workers Challenge, Sara made seared quail with salad and fresh berries. When she served it to the workers, she had the chance to speak in her native tongue, which was Spanish. She eventually lost the challenge to Virginia, and had to prep crab for the next dinner service. During the punishment, she joined Heather and Keith's plan of leaving Virginia aside if she would ever need help. When Virginia came back from her reward, she received a very cheap present from her, and gave her cold shoulder because she did not want to be friend with her any longer. When the chefs were lined up, Ramsay told that three master chefs would be eating in the dining room that night, and that was not the time to mess up. During dinner service, Sara was on the fish station. She and Keith took the kitchen off to a great start by sending many appetizers out in a record time of 30 minutes. When the master chefs arrived, she chose to serve them one monkfish and two scallops, but Ramsay told her to get all three of them the same dish, so she chose the scallops Saint-Jacques. Later, she declared that she needed two minutes on the salmon, making Heather to take her duck back. When she acknowledged her mistake, Ramsay said he knew it was her mistake and claimed the duck was perfectly cooked and that she was holding the entrées back. After that, she said she needed two minutes again, discouraging Ramsay and Heather had to refire her duck. Ramsay said to her that she cannot sabotage this service as it was immaculate going on. Later, she declared she ran out of salmon for the night. Ramsay did not believe her, and she told him she was serious. She checked with Jean-Philippe if she could serve turbot instead, and after that, when Ramsay was schooling her about her performance, she talked back to him saying "come on!". Ramsay became furious when she kept talking back to him, and sent Heather to the fish station so she could help her. She refused West|Heather]'s help and told her she was fine. Ramsay threatened her with elimination. When her scallop dishes made it to the chefs' table, it received mixed reviews. Much later, when she asked Heather to slow down, Ramsay made her count the tickets, which there were 10 left, and made her apologize to Heather. Despite her struggle on the fish station, she succeeded to get all the tickets out for the second service in a row, and Heather was named "Best of the Worst". Sara was Heather's second nominee for elimination, with Virginia being the first, confident that she would be eliminated. Instead, Virginia surprised everybody by telling Ramsay she wanted to stay. Therefore, Sara was eliminated for her poor performance on fish, but Ramsay praised her hard work. Before she left, she gave a Texan farewell to Ramsay saying "Kiss my grits!", and received a retrospective montage of her run during her exit interview. Ramsay's comment: "Sara's not good enough as a cook, she made so many simple mistakes, she definitely didn't merit to win her own restaurant. Hello sweetheart, kiss my grits!" Episode 10 When she came back for the last dinner service of the season, Sara was Heather's second pick, after Rachel and before Garrett, a decision which Virginia was happy about, as she was not friend with her. Despite her feud with Rachel, she said she would not let that get in the way of Heather's victory. During dinner service, Sara was on the appetizer station. She got the kitchen off to a good start when she sent many acceptable appetizers out, making Heather very happy. An hour later, one of her salads came back in the kitchen for being too salty, which infuriated Heather, who thought Sara's poor performance could ruin her chances of winning. When it got time to send desserts out, she was told to replate them by Heather as they were not satisfying, but when she sent them for the second time, Heather told her that both plates were not the same, so she had to redo it once again. But in the end, the president of the Red Rock Resort & Spa appreciated his dessert, and she helped her team to complete service. When the teams were lined up, Ramsay congratulated them and gave a big round of applause. Heather eventually won the finals over Virginia. Nomination History Trivia *After her appearance on the show, she became Justin Bieber's tour chef, and was arrested in 2013 for assaulting her boyfriend during an argument. Quotes *(While inhaling helium and mimicking Ramsay): "I told you get back in the kitchen and fuck off!" *"The taste of success is sweet!" *"It's not about making friends, it's about winning that prize." *"Yeah... consistency!" *"Kiss my grits!" Category:Chef Category:Season 2 Category:Main Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Black Jacket